


Secret Desire

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drag Queens, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Secret Desire

Severus took a drag off his cigarette as the lights went down in the room. He applauded lazily along with the crowd as the curtains parted and the spotlight lit up the singer, back turned toward the audience, long blond hair hanging halfway down her back. Severus shivered as the first low notes of the song wafted through the air, the singer turning toward the men gathered to listen…and watch.

The tune was dated, French and he didn't understand the words but Severus didn't care. He only had eyes for the slim drag queen, her sensuous voice shooting straight to his groin. When she turned, Severus took in every detail: her red lips, the way she held the microphone, the slit in her dress that ran all the way up her thigh. He sucked in a breath imagining those legs wrapped around his waist, his hands in that thick hair as he fucked her.

Lost in his daydream he didn't see her approaching until she was directly in front of him, having wandered between the tables as she sang. When she slid into his lap and ran her perfectly manicured hand through his hair, Severus thought he might stop breathing from the pure joy of it. 

A kiss to his cheek and she was gone. That she didn't sit in anyone else's lap on her way back to the stage was a small comfort when the song ended and the whistles and catcalls began. 

"Really, Severus," a familiar voiced drawled and Severus turned to see Lucius pulling out the other chair at the table and sitting down beside him. "Why don't you just tell Draco how much you like it when he plays dress up? I'm sure he'd be willing—" 

"Go away, Lucius," Severus said and blew a stream of smoke toward his friend but the man ignored him.

"I must admit, he does look rather beautiful like that," Lucius began and took a sip of Severus's drink. "He takes after his mother." Severus pulled the tumbler closer when Lucius set it down and finished it in two swallows.

"Thank Merlin for small favours," Severus snapped back. 

"Don't be like that, Severus," Lucius said, his tone hurt. Or at least a fair approximation. One never knew with Lucius. 

"Are you leaving any time soon?"

"Do enjoy the rest of the show, Severus." Lucius stood and walked away, disappearing into a dark corner of the club. _His_ club. 

Severus waved over a waiter and ordered two more drinks. Lighting another cigarette, he lost himself in the sound of Draco's voice.

~~*~~

"If one more cretin pinches my bum, so help me, I'll hex him into next year," Draco said as he flopped down on the bed next to Severus when he got home just after two in the morning.

Severus looked at his freshly scrubbed face, no trace of make-up left; the short cropped hair, nothing at all like he wore it at the club; and the trousers riding low on Draco's hips, revealing his masculine physique. He reached for Draco and pulled him into a fierce kiss, teeth clicking before Draco gave in and let him take control. His tongue mapped every corner, his teeth nipped Draco's lips, and he trailed kisses down his jaw, sucking on his neck.

If when Severus pounded into Draco shortly thereafter, he closed his eyes and imagined he was fucking the beautiful drag queen from the club, Draco didn't need to know.


End file.
